The computer has evolved from a collection of machines filling a room, to an almost wafer thin notebook weighing no more than a few pounds. Today's economy is now a world economy. Business people travel worldwide handling customers all over the globe. At the same time, technological advances require more complex solutions, often requiring on the spot evaluations, plans and presentations. With these advances, the computer now plays a vital role. Today's society has been moving towards a portable computer, allowing not only a businessman, but students, retires, etc. to have instant access to complex programs, data or the internet by simply finding a telephone notch, and an electrical socket. An office can move wherever one can take her notebook computer.
But, the evolution of the computer has outpaced other changes in society. Offices and buildings cannot be restructured without great cost. They are not set up for every computer to have both a telephone line and an electrical cord in a central location. An electrical socket may be on one wall, while the telephone notch is on the opposite wall. The sockets may be located such that it is not possible to hook up both the telephone cord and the electrical cord. In many older buildings there may only be one electrical socket and one telephone notch in a room, at divergent locations. This becomes a greater issue for the user of a portable computer. As a result of a room infrastructure, the flexibility of being able to carry a portable computer wherever you go is hampered by the inflexibility of the infrastructures of the locations where the computer may be used. In addition, even if the cords can be attached, there may often be lines moving out in different directions from the notebook computer, interfering with desk space, creating a messy, cluttered appearance, and possibly hindering mobility within the room.
In the present market, there are no similar structures that extend and couple electrical socket and telephone notch into one aesthetic desktop station. There are conventional power strips with telephone notches, but these power strips are designed to sit in hidden areas, most likely behind desks, between wall and office furniture. They are not only aesthetically displeasing, but also because they are designed to be hidden, plugging in, and unplugging cords can be inconvenient for the user. Furthermore, because they lack a weight, as exists in the present invention, the power strip cannot be placed on the desk will not affect the balance of the power strip.